Not Your Typical Romance
by princessde
Summary: Rachel Berry is a high school student. Mr Shue is the new Glee Club director. one kiss will change everything but will it bring both of their worlds crashing fown or will it be the start of a new chapter in their lives. Will/RachelMay change to M rating
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer; I don't own glee, just this stories plot. If I owned glee then there would be no hiatus for the winter. _

Rachel Berry knew who she was. She was a confident young lady who was trapped in a school with Neanderthals and monkey brained cheerleaders who followed the pack so closely every action was like a domino effect. She however knew she was above all of them; but was still hurt each time one of them called her man hands or threw a slushy in her face. But as she got up in the morning of this particular Monday morning; she was hoping this was going to change. Today was the auditions for the new school glee club and today she was not only going to wow the new teacher with her voice, she was going to make some friends.

_Rachel_

I had always had trouble making friends, people found it hard to deal with me. I knew I talked way too much and I had way too many opinions on things that no one in this school seemed to care about. But today, today was going to be different. I walked down the hallway and down the stairs after getting dressed. I picked a short checked skirt and a pink top with an elephant on it. I finished it off with a blazer and a pair of heels and I put a headband in my hair. I thought I looked smart and sophisticated, but I knew the kids at school probably wouldn't; they seemed to think bare mid drifts and football pads were appropriate attire for an education.

I saw my two dads in the kitchen. Yes, I have two gay dads; James and Leroy. I was adopted at birth by them and I love them a lot. People at school don't really know about my dad's; I chose not to tell them about my dad's because it would just give them another excuse to mock me. There were only three gay people at our school and I had already seen what had happened to them. Two of them got away with it; Brittany and Santana. They were two cheerio's, the cheerleaders at our school; and they were the most powerful and popular group in the school, up there with the football players. No one would dare to make fun of them; particularly not Santana who was the bitchiest cheerio, everyone knew not to mess with her. Not messing with Santana meant not messing with Brittany, so those two were free to do whatever they wanted with no consequences.

The other gay kid at the school didn't have it so easy. I had never actually spoken to him, I hardly spoke to anyone at school anymore, but he seemed to be a pretty confident kid, even if he was thrown in the dumpster on a daily basis. He was called a girl on a constant basis and I knew that if people knew about my dad's that I would get the mocking too. My dad's knew the situation and although they said they were ok with me keeping them a secret; I think they only agreed to it because they knew what I went through at that school every day.

This morning they greeted me with blueberry pancakes with no dairy in them. They knew the auditions for the glee club were today, I had done nothing but talk about it and practice all weekend. I had even had my vocal coach help me practice the song I was going to sing. My dad Leroy knew how important it was to keep up your vocal strength before an audition and dairy was terrible for your vocal cords, hence the non dairy pancakes.

After the pancakes they sent me off to school. They used to drive me but the last year I had insisted on walking. It was only a twenty minute walk and it allowed me some fresh air, some exercise aside from the elliptical and some time to think or even practice my singing. Today the air was quite brisk and I loved it. Most people hated the cold, the rain, the mucky, but I find it peaceful, like the heavens were opening up and trying to say something. To me, the sunlight was so bland, so warm and stuffy; so not me. Lima Ohio was a funny town with a particularly odd type of scenery. It was nice and green, tree's everywhere and parks on almost every corner; a particularly garden of Eden looking place; but that did not reflect the people that lived here.

The people in Lima were particularly different to the way the town looked. The people here were mostly narrow minded losers who gave up all of their potential at birth. They were all deemed to get stuck in this town working at some dead end job; and the problem wasn't even that. I wasn't a judgemental person, not really; I of all people understand that you cannot help your situation or the way you live, but no one here wants more. I don't understand being happy with that kind of life and not aspire for something more. In my mind, you always have to aspire something more otherwise what is the point?

As I arrived at school I headed down the corridor to my locker; thankful when I didn't see any other students in the hallway. It was still quite early, about an hour till classes were actually going to start so after grabbing my books from my locker and checking my makeup in my mirror and heading off again. I went straight up to the sign up board and wrote my name on the Glee club signup sheet. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around, a hit of emotion running through me. I was relieved when I realised it wasn't a student but another emotion hit me, I wasn't sure what it was. It was definitely a positive emotion and I found myself staring at the man walking towards me. I hadn't seen him before and he walked almost right up to me, seeing my name with a gold star next to it on the sheet.

"Signing up for the Glee club?" he asked and I nodded, not actually sure what to say. I smiled at him and I couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. I still had no clue who he, but I was taken with him straight away.

"Yes, I heard there was going to be a new teacher so thought it was worth a try," I said catching myself smiling at him and he grinned back.

"Yes, there is a new teacher..." he turned to look at my name on the signup sheet, "Rachel. I'm Mr Shue, the new Spanish teacher and Glee club director."

That was it; he was the new Glee club teacher. He put out his hand for me to shake it and I grabbed it, shaking it nervously. I can't say I had felt this emotion before, but I had listened to enough songs to know what it was, it was a crush. I had a crush on the new Glee club teacher and this was going to be an interesting endeavour.

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. Shue, I am very much looking forward to the auditions and to in fact being part of the Glee club," I said quickly. This however wasn't due to my crush. I always talked this quickly and spoke this much, it was kind of my thing; just like the gold stars.

"Well I'm glad someone has signed up, I was quite worried that this school didn't have anyone with the guts to show off their talent. But judging by you we will have lots of sign ups."

"Well I'm not so sure about that, the kids here are very different to me but good luck Mr Shue," I said and he raised his eyebrows before smiling and excusing himself. As he walked past me I got a rush of wind towards me and I got a quick smell of his cologne. He smelled wonderful and he was very good looking too. I was quite happy with the new glee club teacher and rushed off to the auditorium to get ready for the second period auditions. If he was the teacher, I was going to need a lot more practice.

_So this is my first Glee fiction and of course it is going to be a Rachel/Will fiction. Reviews are much appreciated and I will try and update again in the next couple of days. Although this chapter was only 1500 words as it was the first chapter, the following chapters will be about double that, usually around 3000. _


	2. Chapter 2

So the Glee club had been bitter sweet for me. Unfortunately, the auditions had been a bust. I had done amazing, better than even I had expected, but unfortunately it didn't matter. Mr Shue seemed to think that anyone auditions for the club gets in so I'm really not sure what kind of club this was going to be. That was the downside; I really did think that maybe this club could go somewhere, but now I wasn't so sure.

The upside was Mr Shue though, this had defiantly outweighed the negative. Not only was he seemingly good looking and had a smile that charmed her; but he cared about the club so much. He had shown this at our very first Glee club meeting on the Wednesday of that week. I had forwarded into the Glee room behind the aforementioned gay kid who I now knew as Kurt and sat down in the front row of the seats he had set up. He was at the front leaning against the piano looking through some sheet music but looked up with that charming smile as they walked into the room.

"Well, afternoon Rachel, Kurt," he said and I tried to hide my gush when looking at his smile. I shouldn't be feeling this way about a teacher, this I knew. But I just couldn't help it, he was so gorgeous, even the tone of his voice when he spoke was mesmerising to me.

"Is it just the three of us Sir?" I asked suddenly realising that no one else had followed us in.

"Actually no Rachel, there are another three to come. But it seems they're a little late," he said and just as he spoke three other people entered the room. One was a timid looking Asian girl, who was wheeling a kid in a wheelchair and they were followed by a larger girl who I actually had seen before. She had been in a few of my classes and all I know about her was that she had a little bit of a bad girl attitude. Not in the way that I thought she was going to steal a car or rob a bank; but enough to know she wasn't going to be pushed around. Maybe I would have some competition for solo's; but there were still a few problems.

At this stage the amazingly gorgeous teacher began speaking but my mind was going a million miles a minutes and I didn't really hear him. We only had five members, and I knew from my extensive research that you needed twelve members to qualify for most competitions and we only had five. The second problem was the sheer lack of male leadership in this club. Sure we had Kurt but even he wanted to be treated as more of a girl and aside from him the only other male was the kid in the wheelchair.

I didn't mean that in a derogatory way, in fact I had no problem with someone in a wheelchair; problem was I didn't know his name. It didn't matter though, I knew his type. He was shy, the quiet type and that was not the type of person this club needed as a male lead. I guess though, in my head; no guy was going to compare to the hot teacher standing in front of me; especially while he was just that, right in front of me.

I looked around realising now that he was only about a foot away from me and he was calling my name. The other four Glee clubbers in the room were looking at me and I realised Mr. Shue had probably asked me a question and I was probably supposed to answer.

"I'm sorry sir, what was the question?" I asked trying not to look like an idiot.

"I asked you to pick a number out of the hat," he said holding the hat out in front of him again, waving it around in front of me, " I want to have one on one interviews with the five of you this week as to get to know you better. I want to make this Glee Club like a family because the six of us are going to have to work together to recruit some more members."

I tried not to laugh at his enthusiasm as it was quite touching how much he clearly wanted this club to work. He tilted the hat down to me and I put my hand inside it, pulling out a number. I got number one and I found it difficult to contain my excitement as I turned the number towards him, holding it in both hand and waving it towards him in the cutest way I could muster.

"So it looks like Rachel is going to go first," he said walking back over to the piano, planning the top hat on top of it.

"Well she was the last to pick a number it was the only one left," the larger girl said; there was that attitude I was talking about before.

"Yes thank you for the comment Mercedes," he said silently telling her that that was enough of the comments. Rachel I will talk to you tomorrow afternoon if you could be here after school at say, quarter past three?" he asked me and I nodded. I get to spend an hour alone with him in a room; this was going to be fantastic. I pushed the sensation that this could go horribly wrong out of my head and focussed on the idea that I was going to be able to spend an hour getting to know him better. He dismissed us and I rushed home to try and decide what to wear tomorrow. I know the point of the exercise was for him to get to know me better but I could still try, couldn't i?"

So when I said I was going to find an outfit for the following day; what I should have realised was that it was going to take me three hours to find a perfectly suitable outfit that would tell him that I made no extra effort for him what-so-ever. But now, now I was sitting in the Glee room in a long sleeve maroon top and a green type tartan skirt with long socks and Mary Jane shoes. I loved Mary Jane shoes, I wore them most days, they make me feel like a ballerina all of the time. That was a finny concept to me since when I was actually doing ballet we never wore Mary Janes.

I looked at the clock. School had finished at three o'clock and it was now five past. I really must have rushed here to get here so fast and I wasn't expecting him to be early. I moved from my seat, the same one I had been sitting on yesterday in Glee and sat down at the piano. I had learned how to play the piano early in life and was quite well versed. However at the present moment I chose not to play something intricate because my hands were trembling so much. Instead I ran my hands along the keys softly playing a note or a chord every so often and began humming along to it.

"Hey Rachel," Mr Shue said as he walked intothe room. I immediately moved my hands away from the piano and couldn't help but notice how cute he looked in the sweatervest he was wearing. He put his bag down and shut the door, walking over to the piano, bringing two of the chairs over with him. He gestured for me to take a seat in one chair and he sat down in the other, pulling out a notebook.

"Hi Mr Shue", I said and looked up from his notebook.

"So just have a questions for you so I can really get to know you a lititle better, is that ok?" he asked and again I nodded, "So first off I just want to know what what you are interested in music wise; what do you like to sing?"

"Well ballads are my favorite as well as show tunes. I love to sing solos," I said trying to be as confident as I could. I really wanted to make a good impression on him.

"You seem like a confident person Rachel. That will serve you well in life," he said and I was immediately reminded of how much my classmates actually don't appreciate me.

"Well I'm sure that will come later in life but right now if you aren't in a cherrio's uniform then you get a slushie thrown at you on a daily basis," I said and he kind of looked shocked by my statement. Were the teachers not actually aware of what goes on at this school? Surely they had to have seen a student get hit by one at one stage or another; or at least seen a student in the aftermath.

"I'm sure people appreciate you Rachel; you are really talented. When you sung yesterday in the auditions I was very impressed by your voice. Not only that but your heart; when you sing you put your heart into everything. Not everyone can do that you know?" he said and I was trying so hard not to think about him. I didn't want to see what he was saying as signs that he was taking a special interest in me because my better judgement told me that would only cause me heartache. It didn't work though and against my better judgement, I moved my chair closer to his and attempted to flirt.

"Well thankyou sir however not everyone appreciates my talent and me the way you seem to. In fact; I don't think anyone has ever taken this much time to get to know me," I said, lightly touching his arm. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right; I had never actually flirted before and although I had read magazines and books that told you exactly what to do; this was kind of a unique situation.

We were sitting quite closely now, our chairs were facing each other and I had a mix of emotions but of them leading me to be emotionally on the edge. On the one hand, talking about slushy facials and the fact that my classmates pick on me constantly puts me in a terrible emotional place. At school I act like a confident person; making them think I don't care that they torment me. It isn't real though, none of it is. In reality I am terrified; I am terrified all of the time. I'm scared when I walk around the corner I'll get hit by a slushy or pushed into a wall or get called man-hands. On the other hand, I could feel the tension between us building as I lightly touch his arm when he is surprised by what I say. I think at this stage that my flirting is working because he doesn't seem to be moving away.

Because I think that my flirting is working, I then do something crazy. I lean closer to him, resting my hand on his leg. Not too high, I didn't really want to give away what I was going to do. Any flinch from him might have taken away the confidence that I had suddenly gained. He was still smiling, but he wasn't saying anything. I leaned up and before I lost my nerve, I kissed him. It was a slow, soft kiss and in my head my wall came crashing down. He didn't pull away in fact he kissed back. Our lips swayed together and although it felt like time had stopped; we were only kissing for a few seconds.

My nerve only lasted so long though and the moment I pulled away, I couldn't look at his face. I didn't want to gage his reaction by his body language or the look on his face so I stared at the floor. It would be great if I thought his reaction was going to be good, but the chances of this turning into anything but a disaster were slim to none. I couldn't think of anything I could say or do to make this better so I did the only thing I could do.

I ran. I ran from the room quickly. I knew it was completely cowardly but I had no other options. I heard him call after me but at this point I couldn't stop, I just had to get out of there. I didn't stop running till I reached my car, got in and shut the door; making sure it was locked before I sucked in a deep breath. As the air left my lungs tears began to fall from my eyes, running down my face. How could I have been so stupid? Now not only have I ruined my chances of the Glee Club but now I have alienated the only person who ever cared about me; even if I now believed that it was only a student teacher concern.

I sat in my car blubbering like a mess; it wasn't as if I could drive while I was a mess like this. I tried to compose myself quickly because the longer I sat here, the more chances there were of running into him again in the car park. I was glad the cheerio's were all at practice at this point and the football players were o the field; at least there was no one poking around ready to call me a name for crying.

_I know this isn't much of a cliff hanger but it's an update. Can people please review I really love it when I get that email that says someone cares enough to tell me what they think. Even if its telling me you hate it I'm cool with that as long as you tell me why. _

_Xo de_


	3. Chapter 3

I was standing outside the Glee room contemplating my next move. It was three thirty and I was already fifteen minutes late for the rehearsal and I still wasn't sure if I was going to go in. I had done so well to avoid Mr. Shue for the last twenty four hours but I wasn't sure how long I would be successful at this. There wasn't supposed to be a rehearsal today; he was meant to be having one on one meetings with the other four Glee club members but clearly he had shelved that idea since our meeting didn't go so well.

I had found out about the meeting from Kurt and Mercedes, who I don't think like me very much. They had come up to me when I was at my locker; at which point I was about to skip Spanish class so I was a little jumpy. By skipping Spanish I meant I had gone to see the guidance counsellor and asked her for a pass to practice my vocals. Lucky the guidance councillor here was pretty whimsical; it wasn't as if she didn't care about us, sometimes she cared too much, therein lies the problem. So I had my pass and I was at my locker putting away some books before heading off to the auditorium when they caught me.

"Rachel," Kurt said flicking his hair back as if he wanted to be anywhere else but standing here talking to me.

"Mr. Shue says the first Glee Club rehearsal is today. He said since you had to reschedule your one on one session with him that we may as well just get to know each other as a group instead," Mercedes said looking at me with a strange look on her face, "Are you ok, you look a little pale?"

"Yes Mercedes I'm perfectly fine I just haven't had any lunch yet. After I have had some fruit in me I promise I will be perfectly healthy again. Thank you for your concern though Mercedes, Kurt; now if you will excuse me I must get to my next class," I said slamming my locker shut and running off in the other direction. So he had told them we hadn't had the meeting; I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I guess it was a good thing that he didn't report me or have me suspended from school or anything like that; but I'm still not sure how I feel.

At least if he had done something drastic I would know what he felt about everything; I would have some kind of reaction. Instead now I just have waiting because I was too cowardly to wait around for a response. Now standing outside the Glee room peering in the door watching the four of them follow Mr. Shue in choreography for their first number, I realised that I was cowardly then and I shouldn't do the same now.

I am Rachel Berry for crying out loud; I am anything but a coward. I am strong and determine and I am going to be a star. If I can handle show business I need to be able to prove to myself right now that I am strong enough to walk into Glee and act as if everything was ok. I needed to go in there determine, acting like Rachel Berry and demand my spotlight. Ok so the way I was thinking would probably sound conceited and selfish if it wasn't just in my head but I didn't care.

I looked at them all for another few seconds before pushing the door open and walking into the room. I looked at them all and they all had different reactions. Artie and Tina just looked at me strangely; I wasn't sure whether it was because they were wondering why I was late or wondering who I was. Kurt just rolled his eyes as if he didn't care that I was now here and Mercedes looked at me disappointed; she knew now that I was here I would probably get whatever solo she was hoping to get today. Mr. Shue's eyes widened when he saw me and I had to look away. Once I looked up again he had composed his face but I am still curious as to what his face looked like in between my glances.

"I'm very sorry everyone that I am late, I had a slushy thrown at me as I was leaving my last class so I had to clean myself up and compose myself before arriving here," I said knowing that a slushy would be something none of them would question and they all turned back to Mr. Shue for instruction.

"Well now that we are all here we can get started on the music. I'm going to hand out some sheet music and I want you to split up into pairs and get started on learning it. some panic set into my head as I realised what he was doing.

"But Mr. Shue, there is an odd number of us," I heard Artie say from beside Tina.

"Well hopefully soon we will have some more members but for now I would like you to get into pairs and whoever is left over will be paired up with me," he said a slight smile on his face. I knew he knew what he was doing as I saw him look over at the other students. The way we were standing gave him away. Tina and Artie were standing together as were Kurt and Mercedes. He knew we were going to be paired together. I'm not sure why he wants to be paired with me. After what I did he should want so much to be away from me but for some reason he wanted to be paired with me.

As suspected, the other four paired up and Mr. Shue gave them the sheet music sending one of the pairs to the auditorium to practice and the other to the courtyard. The two pairs left the room and he turned to face me. I couldn't avoid looking at his face any longer and finally I looked up.

Looking up did not help me though; I couldn't read his face. It was soft, as beautifully structured as I remembered but it didn't have a particular emotion to it. If I had to pinpoint what exactly I could read on his face it was almost as if there were so many emotions on his face I couldn't separate them. Neither of us said anything but I backed away from him, sitting on the chairs on the other side of the room.

"Rachel," his voice said and although I was still terrified, I softened at his tone.

"I'm so sorry," I blurted out before he could finish.

"Don't be," he said and my face shot up to look at him curiously. We were shouting a little, since we were at least five metres away from each other in the Glee room. He stood up, putting one hand on his hip and planting the other one on his forehead and pacing back and forth a few times before walking over, sitting next to me. We seemed to do that a lot when we are together; we move from one seat to another and even within our seats we shift a lot and fiddle with our clothes.

"You should never be sorry for the way you feel Rachel," he said and I tried to compose myself enough to think of something to say.

"It wasn't that I was sorry for what I feel exactly; not that you would know what that is, but I'm more so sorry for what I did, it was inappropriate and selfish," I said and it was the truth. He didn't know how I felt about him, but I wasn't sorry for it. You cannot help who you fall for but you are supposed to be able to control whether you act on it.

"I don't want you to be sorry for acting on it either," he said and I scoffed; thinking I knew what was coming next. This was the part where he says I didn't do anything wrong but he is my teacher and we cannot be together. I really didn't want to hear it from him, it would be too crushing; so I tried to say it before he could.

"I know what you are going to say and I know you are right. I know you are my teacher and I know it would be wrong for us to be together. You don't have to say it I know we can never be together. I can get over this..."

"Rachel," he said trying to interrupt but I couldn't let him.

"I am a strong girl but I don't think I should be in Glee club anymore, or in your Spanish class. I know you need people for Glee but I really think it would be inappropriate now. I'm going to learn French so..." I spoke a mile a minute. I really didn't mean to talk so much but then again I never really mean to talk as much as I do, or as fast as I do. I guess when I have something to say I need to say it and when I'm nervous; I feel like I need to keep speaking so I don't start thinking.

"Rachel," he said again. This time I stopped; but not because of the forceful tone in his voice; even though I did find it incredibly sexy. It was because he placed his hands on both my shoulders and forced me to look directly into his eyes and I got a little distracted, "I said you shouldn't be sorry, and not because of the rules."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that but I found out soon enough. The next few seconds felt like minutes as it all went in slow motion. The first thing that happened was the realisation; I had thought he had placed his hands on my shoulders just to calm me down but I soon realised that it wasn't normal teacher behaviour. The second thing that happened was his hands moving. One of his arms moved from my shoulder to around my neck, almost like a hug. The other hand moved in the opposite direction to rest on the side of my face.

Although it felt like minutes, I was lucky to have not had time to think. All I remember from the next moment was the feeling. I remember the feeling of warmth and electricity as his lips met mine. Remember the tips of my fingers shaking as I tried to rest there on him. I didn't feel comfortable enough to wrap them all the way around his waist or his neck, it was too comfortable. The only place I could rest them was flat on his chest. I think we kissed for about five or ten seconds, but it was the highlight of my life so far. When we finally broke apart, for a few moments, I wasn't afraid to look in his eyes anymore.

"Wow," I said the only thing I could think of.

"Yeah, wow," he said back; looking at me as if he was trying to gage a reaction, "We really need to talk about this, but I don't want you to be sorry for how you feel; not unless you want me to be sorry for how I feel."

"And how exactly do you feel?" I said still unsure of where this was going. The fact that he was my teacher and I was his student was far from my mind but I still had so many questions. He shook his head smiling and leaned down and kissed me again. This time he held my chin, lifting it when he kissed me and when he pulled away I nodded.

"Sir, Mercedes and I were wondering when we will be coming together as a group to work on these songs," I heard Kurt say from the doorway and I looked up at the clock. I jumped away from Mr. Shue quickly walking over to the piano and shuffling with some sheet music.

"Yes Kurt, let Mercedes know that I'm ready for you to come back in. If you could let Tina and Artie know too well then that would be great. We won't be coming together today but in tomorrow's session we will spend it all together as a group," he said. I could see he was a little flustered but I don't think Kurt noticed; he simply walked out of the room to find the others. He turned back to me, keeping his distance this time obviously worried that the other students could return at any time.

"If it wouldn't be to forward of me," I said taking a piece of paper out of my book and writing my address on it, "My fathers have date night tonight between six and ten. We can talk about this then?"

He nodded at me but there wasn't time to respond as the other students forwarded into the room. Whatever was going to happen with us it was going to have to wait till tonight.

_Hey everyone. I want to make this as realistic as possible but I also don't want to make this story typical. I don't want to spend the next five chapters with mr shue changing his mind whether he thinks it is right or wrong to be with her so that will not be happening. He knows it isn't right but he will make his decision once and he will stick with it...for now...happy reading_

_Every review is like a hug from a friend so please hug me_

_Xo de_


	4. Chapter 4

I had left the Glee room after that conversation and headed to my car only to realise that he would have no idea where I live. I had stopped off at his office leaving a note on his desk with my address and explaining that if there was no red car out the front of my house then it was safe to come to the door.

My dad's always took that car on date night because Leroy was always the last of the pair to get home; therefore it was always the last one in the driveway. I knew once it was gone Mr. Shue and I had about four hours till they came home. I had seen in his office that his first name was William. I liked that name very much; it was very strong and yet was so cute.

As I straightened my bangs and combed out the rest of my hair I pondered whether it would be appropriate to call him that. I made myself laugh thinking of tonight matching with the word appropriate, but I wasn't even sure what tonight was. I knew tonight was a time for myself and Mr. Shue to continue the conversation we had been having nonchalantly in the Glee room where anyone could have seen us, but I also knew what I wanted tonight to be.

I so badly wanted it to be a date. I had read somewhere that if you do not kiss then it isn't a date, but then that didn't work either. That theoretically meant that if you did kiss then it was a date. Did that mean that today in the Glee room was a date, or yesterday was a date? I didn't think so but the thoughts made my head spin and I had to rush downstairs and drink a glass of water to calm my nerves.

I was wearing something that was completely not Rachel Berry or at least the Rachel Berry everyone knew and didn't love in school; but there was a particular reason for this. I wanted to be me, but I didn't want to be the 'me' that he had seen in the school hallways, I wanted to be the mature me who loves to watch romantic movies and cuddle. Ok so maybe those things were not so mature but I wanted to be completely separate from school; I didn't want the hallways of high school to be thought of at all tonight.

That is why my outfit was a dress. It was a halter-neck dress that was white with black poker dots all over it. It was a little puffy at the bottom, but not to much, and it came down to just above my knees. It was a little dressy for just sitting around my house but I couldn't help but want to make tones of effort for him. I didn't put on shoes though; well I did for a moment, but it felt weird walking around on the carpet with shoes on so they came off in a hurry.

So where were my dads at this point? They had already left. My dad had worked a little later than usual so my daddy left to go meet him at work and they would go on date night from there. I was glad I had the extra half an hour to get ready for his arrival but when I heard that doorbell rang I suddenly wished I had longer. I paced across the room a few times before heading to the door and opening it quite swiftly.

He looked even more amazing than he had the times I had seen him at school. He was wearing jeans, which was a little more casual than I had seen him before; but he matched it with a cute blue shirt and a suit type jacket over the top. Neither of us said anything for a moment as but it quickly became slightly awkward as I realised I should probably invite him in.

"Hi", he said obviously trying to break the silence.

"Hi," I said not sure what else to say. I moved aside and gestured for him to come in, closing the door behind him. I offered to take his coat and as he handed it to me I felt it, pondering how he could have possibly been wearing that type of Jacket. Summer wasn't long gone and it hadn't exactly cooled off yet; even I had been unable to provable inside without the air conditioner.

"Did you want anything to drink Mr. Shue? We can sit in the living room and talk if you want; or we can eat, I made food, do you like pasta?" I asked and he laughed a little. I had clearly done a disastrous job at trying to come across as not at all nervous.

"Water would be fine, thankyou Rachel. You can call me Will if you want?" he said slowly clearly just as nervous as I was. I imagined the emotions slightly different to how they were. I imagined he would be all secure and sure of himself and what he wanted and I was afraid I would be the fumbling nervous wreck that couldn't keep my personality in check. Things were more even though. We both seemed nervous, neither sure of what to or say. It wasn't like we were student and teacher, but that we were both consenting people who had feelings for one another.

"Alright," I said realising that he didn't answer all of the questions I had dumped upon him in my nervous rant, "So you found my place alright?"

"Yea. I left the Glee room realising not only did I not have your address but I didn't have your phone number. I had no idea how I was going to get a hold of you till I found your note on my desk. I don't live too far away from here; not that I guess you could live far away, Lima is kind of small." He said as he followed me into the kitchen and watched me pour two glasses of chilled water.

"Well I have to admit I didn't really want to come back to the Glee room after almost getting caught by Kurt. I was kind of embarrassed and I probably would have lost my nerve", I said honestly; handing him one of the glasses of water and heading for the living room.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed," he said as we both sat down on the couch. I sat first, and he sat next to me. We weren't extremely close, both close enough so that I could feel his knee knock against mine if I moved at all.

"Well I still don't know you that well so I didn't know how you would react," I said again. I thought about trying to hide all of my nerves and fears from him; but I figured that would only do our relationship a disservice in the end.

"Well we could try and rectify that?" he said looking up at me and I realised that whilst we had been sitting, there hadn't been any eye contact at all. I had spent much of the time staring into my glass of water, making slight glances in his direction. The times when I had been looking at him, he had one the same. I am positive neither of us found water that interesting, but it helped keep the conversation moving along.

"So that means you want to get to know me?" I said and he looked up again; our eyes finally meeting.

"Definitely," he said and by his tone I knew his answer was serious, "We do need to set some ground rules here though; the worst thing that could happen would be for someone to find out what we are doing."

"You mean no one can ever find out?" I asked him even though I was pretty sure of the answer.

"Not while you are under age; no. Maybe if things work out when you graduate but for now we have to make sure this stays a secret," he said and I was surprised and pleased by his answer. I figured he would say no that no one could ever find out; I guess I figured that this would be that kind of thing to him. But the fact that he was looking at this as if it worked out with a future gave me hope. Don't get me wrong, I know this wasn't even a relationship yet, that it was a very unlikely possibility that this would go anywhere, but his view made the idea much more conceivable.

"So no more kissing at school then?" I asked, a coy smile on my face showed that I was being playful.

"I would have to say no, no more displays of our feelings on school grounds at all; but I would defiantly like to ask you on a real date?" he said and although it sounded like a question itself, I wasn't going to let him have it that easy.

"You can if you want?" I said and he raised his eyebrow as if to ask what I meant, "Ask me on a date I mean?"

"Oh well Rachel, would you like to go out with me on Friday night? I could make reservations in my kitchen and I could get us tickets to watch a movie on my couch?" he asked playfully and I giggled, nodding.

"That doesn't mean that this has to be the end of tonight does it?" I asked him suddenly realising that he sounded like he wanted to go home.

"It doesn't have to be. How long do we have before your dad's come home?"

"We have about two hours left," I said looking at the clock, "I made some pasta if you were hungry?"

"That sounds amazing, maybe we can talk about the rest of the ground rules?" he said and I had to laugh about his teacher ways as we both headed to the dining room to have something to eat. It suddenly occurred to me as we walked that he had asked me out for next Friday night; that meant I had to wait an entire week for the date. I was going to have to make the most out of the rest of tonight.

_I know its way short but I wanted to get something up to show you guys I haven't stopped. I went away for the Christmas break but I'm back. For now id like to say ill be updating at least once a week, maybe twice, but the more reviews I get the more I will update. Seeing those alerts in my inbox saying someone cared enough to tell me what they thought is amazing. I have recently written a full size novel which I am in the process of editing to send to publishers so any support when it comes to my writing is appreciated. I love positive and negative feedback so thankyou to those who review. If you have questions or queries about the plot or characters or where u think the story is or should go all feedback is appreciated. I do have a specific end in mind but depending on feedback that might vary._

_Every review is like a hug from a friend. _

_Xo de_


	5. Chapter 5

I stepped into his office and he was laying back in his arm chair waiting for me. I held a piece of paper from the office in my hand and as I walked into the room I shook it at him coyly.

"My math teacher said you wish to see me sir?" I said in my most child like voice. I was trying to act innocent, but he knew that I knew this game.

"Yes, we need to talk about your behaviour in Spanish class today," he said and I walked around the desk, sitting on it, my leg leaning against his arm, "it was very inappropriate."

"And what exactly was inappropriate about my behaviour sir?" I asked and my face leaned closer to his. I could tell I was toying with him, but I figure he started the game so he knew how to play.

"It was your…you were umm…Oh who am I kidding," he said and he pulled me down to roughly kiss him. Maybe he didn't know how to play this game so well, not that I mind. For now I let him get away with it, falling into his lap and kissing him back; but I could use this to my advantage in the future.

I held onto his tie as to not fall, and he supported me by placing his hand on my ass. A tingling sensation went through my body as he placed his hand there and I smiled into the still quite rough kiss we were locked into.

I felt his other hand roaming around my back and it was electrifying; but then something weird happened; I felt a third hand shaking my arm. There is no way he has three hands and its definitely not his; oh no.

"Rachel!" I heard someone say pretty loudly as my surroundings started to disappear.

"Yeah baby?" I said still completely confused.

"Baby? Rachel you really aren't my type," I heard a female voice say and finally I was whipped back to consciousness. Had I really just fallen asleep in school?

I thought for a moment, trying to wake up my brain and remember where I was. Looking around, and then at Quinn, I realised we were in Spanish class and it was Wednesday afternoon, 4th period. She had this odd grin on her face.

"You got a little..." she said pointing to the side of her mouth. Oh this was embarrassing; not only had I fallen asleep in Spanish class, with Mr Shue sitting at his desk at the front of the room, but somehow had managed to drool on myself and the desk, and accidently call Quinn baby?

I quickly wiped my face and looked at the floor; I heard Quinn giggle. I wondered why she was helping me. Sure, since the whole pregnancy incident, she had lost a lot of popularity and she had joined glee club at our Monday rehearsal; but that still didn't explain why she would stick around to help me.

"So I'm guessing you didn't mean to call me baby, because if you did, sorry; you aren't really my type," she said laughing and I looked away, trying to close my books and rush them into my bag.

"I'm very sorry Quinn, I really didn't mean to call you that, I was having a dream and I um…" I didn't really know how to finish that sentence. I couldn't exactly tell her that I fell asleep having dirty dreams about our new Spanish teacher and Glee club director.

"It's ok, I get it, hello, I was pregnant, I know what falling asleep in class is like; I have to take care of a three month old when I get home from school," she said and I got a bit of perspective on why she may actually have wanted to help me, "So who is he?"

"He?" I said playing dumb.

"The person you were calling baby?" she said and I panicked a little. I made a quick glance over to Mr Shue; but he didn't see. I have a feeling he knew we were both still in the room; but he didn't seem to hear any of our conversation.

"And why would I tell you that," I spat. I really didn't mean for it to come out so harshly but as I said, I was panicking.

"Ok sorry Rachel, I only asked. Look, I'm going to go, I'll see you in glee tomorrow alright? For the record, I was only trying to be your friend; but I get it ok? If you change your mind about having a friend, let me know", she finished walking away and out of the room.

I felt instantly guilty for being so horrible; and she was right, I did need some friends. Sure, the Glee club had waved at me in the halls but I really didn't have any friends. I looked up and caught Mr Shue staring at me. He had a small grin on his face too; clearly he had listened to more than he had let on. I finished putting my stuff in my bag before heading to the front of the room. He looked up at me again and I could feel my cheeks burning as I realised the dream I had was still in the forefront of my mind.

"You were a little harsh to Quinn, don't you think?" he said and I know if anyone else had heard him they wouldn't have suspected that it was more than a student and teacher enquiry. He did his stern voice so well even I was almost convinced.

"I panicked a little bit; I'm a bit on edge," I said and he laughed a little.

"So you were dreaming?" he asked and I felt my face going even redder.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said and shifted so my arm was leaning against his desk. It wasn't the same suggestive way it had been in the dream, I was just getting restless.

"Why not," he said and I could tell by the look on his face that he knew he was pushing it.

"Because if I tell you about my dream, then the rules we made will definitely be broken and then all of the restraint we have shown all week will have been for nothing," and after I said that, he was the one squirming.

I walked out of the room after that, not even turning around to wave to him. I headed down the hall. It wasn't the first time this week that one of us had thought about slipping up; in fact there had been three other occasions where this had happened.

The first had been on Monday morning. It was the first time I had seen him since our date and I madly wanted to rush to his office and tell him how much fun I had. I knew I couldn't, rule number one was that we were nothing more than student and teacher when we were inside the school building or on the school grounds. Therefore technically while I was at school, the night we had didn't exist. There was time number one.

The second time it was me also, but I was breaking a different one of our rules. Rule number two was no physical evidence of the fact that we had a relationship. That meant no letters or notes or anything that could incriminate us. We had however decided that texting would be allowed, but not while they were at school. However, this hadn't happened yet; neither of us wanted to be the first one to text the other, so it had kind of just not happened. The second time I was caught almost breaking the rules had nothing to do with texting though; it was to do with my date book. I am a very organised person; I love to write things down, day by day, hour by hour, in my schedule. It was while I was sitting in my English class, waiting for teacher to collect our essays, I found myself almost writing down that I had a date with Mr Shue.

The third time, the third time it was him who almost broke the rules. So far, someone would think that the ways I have been almost breaking the rules were quite trivial; but he almost broke them in a big way. The biggest rule of the list; no one can know. No one can find out that I am seeing him. No other students, not my dads, not his parents and definitely not Miss Pillsbury the guidance officer that we both knew had a major crush on him.

That was the rule he had almost broken, and Miss Pillsbury was how. He wasn't aware that I knew, but she had asked him out at lunch on Tuesday and he had rejected her. This was the third time this had happened, he had told me about the other two last week while we were eating pasta. He looked her in the eyes, I could see from where I was standing peeking through the crack in the door.

"I can't go out with you Emma, there isn't a chance for us," he said. I knew I shouldn't be standing outside my teachers office through my lunch hour but it wasn't as if anyone was going to miss me in the lunch room; unless they were looking for their favourite slushy target.

"Why not will, I love you, I thought you left your wife a year ago for me?" she said and my eyes went wide, I hoped to god that wasn't true. How did he even know her a year ago if he was new to the school? I know he has always lived in Lima but what are the chances? I didn't know about his wife though. I mean I know he had one, and now he doesn't, but I don't know much else.

"I left Terry because of the fake pregnancy, not because I wanted to leave her for another woman. If you think I'm that kind of guy why would you want to be with me? Besides, we can't be together, I'm seeing someone," he said and I backed away from the door a little.

I was freaked. He had seriously just broken not a big rule. She looked freaked too, she didn't expect that one. Serves her right for trying to take my man, not that she knew he was my man; yet!

"What do you mean? Who are you seeing?" she asked clearly shocked and possibly a little jealous. I didn't know how he was going to get himself out of this one.

"I'm not seeing someone like that; I'm seeing a therapist and they don't think it would be good for me to get in a relationship any time in the near future," he said and I smiled. I had to admit that was some quick thinking not unlike something I would have thought of.

I didn't listen to the rest of their conversation; I had heard enough that I probably shouldn't have as well as enough to know he wasn't going to go out with her. But now I knew both of us had tried to break the rules, I had to work even harder to make sure we stuck with it. We just had too much to lose.

I just wanted it to be Friday already so we could have this date. I couldn't wait to see him as Will, the caring guy who wants to be with me, rather than my Spanish teacher. I could do this, or at least I was going to try and convince myself that I could.

_Ok I know it's been a few more days that I said it would be but im sure all around the world you have already heard about the floods in Brisbane Queensland Australia? Well drive ten minutes from my house and you would hit the flood water. We were pretty lucky our house didn't go under, but it's still been uber crazy here. _

_Please review cause it means a lot_

_Every review is like a hug from a friend and with the devastation that is all around me I could use the hugs _

_Ill try and have another chap up this week, hopefully, but no promises. Also I would like to know if people would like to see a Rachel/Quinn friendship where she finds out about their relationship? Let me know. _

_One other thing, some people requested to hear some of Wills pov, that is in the works. _

_Thanks_

_Love you guys_


	6. Chapter 6

_i know its been fiorever and i am truely sorry. some people have expressed interest in some will POV chapters, what do you guys think of that. the next chapter is done so ill be posting that probably tomorrow. sorry for the long wait, please review de_

I don't know why but the idea of a friendship with Quinn was on my mind a lot the last few days. Ever since last week when she had caught me dreaming about Will in Spanish class, I had thought about her offer of friendship. I think it is because things have been going well with Will, and I am kind of dying to tell someone about it; but I don't really trust her.

Right now, on my way to Math, I try to contemplate what it would mean to have a friend I could tell all my secrets to, as well as thinking about my situation with Will and tried to avoid the slushie facials that I suspected were coming. With all of those things on my mind, it would have probably been easier to contemplate the meaning of life.

I hadn't seen Will outside of school at all this week and it was driving me completely crazy. The only times I would see him were in Spanish class, where all I could think about was how sexy he sounded whilst speaking Spanish; and Glee club, where we had been working as a group the entire week. Although he had made an effort to show me how much he cared. It had been a nice surprise to find a note stuffed inside my locker two days ago telling me to keep my Saturday night free this week; he even tried to draw a winky faced emoticon, but had failed miserably.

I reached my locker, getting out my math book when it happened; cold, icy liquid hit me in the face. I knew it was coming, today of all days. In Lima, most of the businesses paid there staff on Thursday, therefore, Friday morning, all the high school kids get their allowance; slushies were always a possibility and in fact a probability on Fridays. I had managed to avoid it last Friday, which I was thankful for. I really never wanted will to see me like this. Not only would the realisation hit him that I was just some school girl; but the fact that I was a loser school girl whom no one liked and was the prime slushie target for all of McKinley. Part of me was sure that he probably already knew these things, but I really didn't want to see the realisation on his face.

Dripping all over the floor, I placed my math book back in my locker, watching the jocks slink away laughing loudly. I pulled my change of clothes out of my locker and slammed it shut. The halls were emptying out now, everyone was headed to class, but I headed in the opposite direction to the girls bathroom. Luckily they were close by, because I was leaving a trail of red liquid behind me as I walked.

I reached the safety of the bathroom and dumped my clothes on the sink, letting out a massive sigh. I wasn't in a massive rush to change; I wasn't in the mood to head back to class now anyway. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I know one of the rules is no contact during school but I decided then and there that I was going to be the first one to initiate a text message conversation.

_Hey, I know we said no texting during school, but I just wanted to tell you I'm looking forward to Saturday and I kind of miss you, xo Rachel. _

The bathroom door opened and I turned towards the sink. Whoever it was I didn't really want a conversation or a confrontation if it was a cheerleader. I didn't see who it was and I'm pretty sure they didn't see me, but they were on the phone so I relaxed a little as they went into a cubical. That is until I accidently listened to their phone conversation.

"Mum, are you sure you don't need me to come home, is Beth ok?"

I knew that voice.

"Maybe she needs me to calm her down, have you tried singing to her, she loves that?"

I was pretty sure it was Quinn, who else would be talking about a baby.

"Well, if your sure mum, I'll be home right home after school alright, I'll come home right after school and take care of her."

I was also pretty sure I shouldn't be listening to this conversation.

"No mum, I can skip Cheerio's and Glee, this is my baby we are talking about, I have a responsibility."

I couldn't really leave now. Not only was I still covered in slushie but if I left. She would know I had been here listening.

"If you are sure mum, alright well I guess I'll be home after Cheerio's then, thankyou mum, I love you, bye."

Quinn came out of the cubical and I began to run my fingers through my hair, attempting to look distracted, like I hadn't listened to her entire conversation. She just looked at me, a tear falling from her eye and walked over to the sink next to me. She looked in the mirror, then back at me, then back to the mirror again, and I felt the need to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, I should have made you aware that I was in here, I didn't mean to listen to your phone conversation, I just," I said indicating to the mess that was still all over me.

"I knew you were in here, I saw the slushie on the floor as I walked in," she said smiling a little through her tears.

"Oh, well, ummm, is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked not knowing what else to say. It only hit me now how hard things must be for her.

"Says the girl who is standing in the bathroom covered in Cherry flavoured slushie," she counteracted, obviously not wanting to talk about it, "Do you need any help?"

I indicated that I was going to wash my hair in the sink and she walked to the other side of the bathroom, grabbing a chair that had been sitting in the corner. She indicated for me to sit on it and in silence she helped me wash all of the slushie out of my hair.

"Things must be hard for you, with school and the baby and Cheerio's and the Glee club," I said. I wasn't sure whether it was a question or a statement, but I didn't really know what else to day. I waited for her to answer, and whilst she contemplated, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I heard a chime indicating that I had a text message. I hoped the message was from Will, but I couldn't exactly check it whilst Quinn was standing over my shoulder.

"Sometimes it's hard, it gets to me that I can't talk to anyone about it. My only friends are Cheerio's and they need me to be a certain kind of person," she said.

"So you weren't just being polite when you offered friendship to me?"

"You're a nice person Rachel, a driven egomaniac, sure, but you're nice, " she said and dried my hair as best she could before indicating that I should stand up, "Go get changed, I have to head to class; I'll see you in Glee," she said and exited the bathroom.

I got changed into a clean outfit and headed back to the mirror to put on some make-up when I remembered the message. I rummaged through the pocket of my now discarded clothes to retrieve my phone.

_Hey Rachel, shouldn't you be in class? I'm on a free period so I'm just marking some papers. I miss you too, can't stop thinking about you. Will xx_

I closed the message looking at the time; I had now missed about half of my next class. I had two options; I could head back to class and have to tell my math teacher about my slushie facial, watching the people in the class listen and laugh; or I could go and see Will.

Although I really don't know how he is going to react, I find myself heading to his office anyway, not sure if it's because I really miss him or because I want to avoid the humiliation of class. When I'm almost at his door I hope he hadn't seen what I was wearing before. I really didn't want to have to explain my change of outfit, the last thing I wanted him to know about was the torture I go through.

I peek in the door of his office and it's just him, all alone marking his papers. I wait for a second, taking a deep breathe before I walk in. once I do though, I quickly shut the door behind me before he even has a chance to look up and lock it before turning around again.

"Shouldn't you be in class Rachel?" he said diligently. But he doesn't say it in a condescending way or in a way that shows genuine concern. Also, in his voice, there is no trace of him not being happy to see me.

"I should be in math, but I missed half of it for something else and I really didn't want to tell my math teacher about it. I was thinking maybe if I asked really nicely that you would write me a note and I wouldn't have to… and…" I said and a tear ran down my cheek. I'm not sure why I started crying; I'm supposed to be a strong, independent female, not a weak, sensitive little girl.

"Hey, come here," he said putting his pen down and pulling me into his arms, "What happened?"

"I'd really rather not talk about it; can I just stay here till after class?" I said and looked up into his eyes, "It's my last class and after that I have a free period. I could just stay in here till Glee?"

"Of course Rachel, but next period I do have a class to teach, I would have to leave you here by yourself," he said looking concerned. This is so the last thing I wanted, I feel so weak.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself; but can I stay here?" I said and he held me tighter. I felt his head nod against me and I relaxed slightly. I pulled away and looked up at him, searching for a hidden meaning in his eyes. They were blue, so blue; it reminded me of something cliché like the ocean but they were beautiful.

I leaned up and kiss him, melting as my lips touched his. I knew I was breaking the rules, but it wasn't like we were having hungry sex in his office, it was just an innocent kiss right? Clearly he thought so too, because he slowly kissed me back; before pulling away and holding me tightly.

"I wish you would tell me what happened," he said and I snuggled my face into his chest so there was no way I could talk. He seemed to get it, but I am not sure that he is going to completely leave the subject alone. I slowly pulled away. Climbing off of his lap and walking over to the chair on the other side of the desk, trying to compose myself.

"Well I think that's enough rule breaking for one day, don't you?" I said and he nodded, still looking concerned, "So, what are you working on?"

"I'm grading Spanish papers for your class. Since I'm new, I gave you guys that test last week to see what level you are at," he said. He could tell I was trying to change the subject and thank god he was playing along.

"And how is everyone doing?" I asked although I'm pretty sure he knew I only really cared how I was doing.

"Well, most people failed, except for three of you so far," he said and he smiled as my face fell.

"And those three would be?" I said and he laughed.

"Well, Jacob scrapped by with a C minus, and Quinn managed to pull a B plus; he said and his words stopped.

"And the third person?" I asked eagerly.

"Rachel, you know it's you, from your records you have been getting an A in Spanish long before I became your teacher," he said and although he was right, I knew it was me; it made me feel better knowing for sure. I heard the bell ring and I realised what the time was.

"I have to go Rachel, are you sure you are going to be ok in here all alone?" he asked and I nodded, watching him pick up a pile of paper from his desk and walk around it. He leaned down, giving me a quick kiss on the lips; before heading out the door.

_i didnt wanna leave you with a cliff hanger because the next chapter will have alot of drama in it...i know i sound lonely but i lvoe when i hear from you, i love reviews...thanks...de_


	7. Chapter 7

so im a little sad about this chapter, i dont knopw why, i just dont like it. constructive criticism would help alot, if there is something you hate, please tell me. i dont like this chapter at all but maybe you guys will...i really hope i get some reviews for this cause i feel like people arent reading anymore. i wanted to continue this for about 20 chapters but if this story is crappy i might cut down the number of chapters and start a new one? what do you guys think? i have to admit ebven though i hate this chapter i love writing this story

xoxo de

Chapter 7

So he shouldn't have left me alone in his office; that was not a good idea. No, I didn't get caught, but over an hour alone in his office gave me way too much time to think and now, now I had just blurted out to Quinn Fabray that I was dating him. I was sitting in her room and it just slipped out. How was I in her room; maybe I should go back a little bit, maybe back to when I was in his office.

As I doodled his name and love hearts all over my notebook, I got to thinking about my encounter with Quinn in the bathroom and her conversation with her mother. From the one side of the conversation I had heard, it appeared that her baby was having trouble not crying whenever Quinn wasn't around and not only was it stressing her mother out; but it was playing with Quinn's mind as well.

Well me being who I am, I hatched a plan on how I could help. I had heard Quinn say that she liked to sing to her baby; that seemed to calm her down; so that was definitely something I could help with. I had a small amount of recording equipment; not much, but enough to record a playlist of Quinn singing that could be played for the baby when Quinn wasn't around.

When I had gone to Glee, my plan was completely thought through. I would drive home, pick up my recording equipment and make some fresh cookies and head over to Quinn's house. I knew she had a Cheerio's practice this afternoon so I figured I would have enough time to bake the cookies.

Throughout Glee practice Will had definitely noticed the pick up in my mood and I caught him smiling at me a few times. I had purposefully addressed a hello towards Quinn and she had greeted me with a pleasant hello back. A few of the others looked at me a little strangely but she just smiled before turning back to her conversation with Artie.

When Glee finished I was glad, Friday was a long day but it did mean the weekend which also meant that tomorrow I would be going on another date with Will. Sure last week we had watched a movie on his couch but nothing had really happened. First dates are always so awkward.

I had arrived home and made the cookies, before gathering up my equipment and taking a shower. I waited until quarter past five to head off to her house; leaving a note for my dad's in case they got home whilst I was gone. It took only a few minutes to drive over there and I eagerly went up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" asked a woman I guessed was Quinn's mother as she opened the door.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry, I'm here to see Quinn?" I said and her mother stepped aside, welcoming me in. she looked me up and down; I don't think she was used to people visiting Quinn and if she was; they were probably usually wearing Cheerio's uniforms and not carrying what looked like an overnight bag full of cookies and recording equipment.

"She is right upstairs, she just got home from Cheerio's practice and I think she is working on some homework, you can go right up," her mother said and I nodded, heading up the stairs. I didn't really know what I was going to say, I didn't even know how she was going to react, but I didn't show any of this on my face as I knocked diligently on her bedroom door.

I heard some shuffling around and her saying something to who I later found out was Beth; before she opened the door. She looked at me a little wide eyed but after her initial reaction; she didn't at all seem surprised to see me. She didn't even say anything at first, just opened her door a little wider and went back to sitting on the bed, Beth half asleep next to her with a stuffed animal in her arms.

"Does this mean you have decided to take me up on my offer of friendship?" Quinn asked me, tickling Beth on the foot and looking up at me. I smiled at her and only then did I realise that her friendship offer had been genuine. Sure, before I hadn't thought it would be a complete sham, but seeing her there like that, with her baby and her homework sprawled all over the bed; she seemed like a completely different person.

"She is a gorgeous little one," I said, avoiding an awkward answer to her question as I walked into the room.

"She is beautiful, especially when she wakes me up at three in the morning," Quinn laughed and closed her math book, motioning for me to sit across from her on her bed.

"You seem to cover it up pretty well at school, if that is in any way a consolation?" I said. This conversation wasn't exactly awkward but it wasn't simple either. This friendship was unchartered territory for both of us and we weren't sure where to go with it.

"I don't really have a choice, I worked really hard to get back onto the Cheerio's and one sign of weakness could loose me my place."

"Well then I won't tell anyone at school that you ate some very delicious, not so healthy chocolate-chip cookies that I brought over," I said as I pulled the container from my bag, offering her some.

"Thanks," she said taking the cookies that I offered her.

"So a real friendship?" I asked her, only realising after I said it how dorky it sounded, but that didn't help my mouth stop its rant, "I've never really had one of those before."

"They are difficult to come by, but they are nice to have around. I mean, who else would you be able to tell about boys, and when you fight with your family, and boys, and babies" she said jokingly indicating to Beth as she picked her up. I thought about a response, watching her put a now sleeping baby in her crib.

"I don't think I have ever had a real fight with either of my fathers and until the last few weeks, I have never really felt enough for a boy to want to talk about it with anyone."

"Until the last few weeks?" she asked now sitting in front of me on the bed, "But didn't you have a thing with Finn a few months ago when he and I broke up?"

"Yes, Finn, a few months ago, that's who I meant", I managed to stumble out.

"No, you said the last few weeks, are you dating someone new Rachel?" she asked. I scanned her face trying to decide the motives behind her asking. She sounded sincere, kind of excited for me, but I was still searching for that underlying tone I have heard the other Cheerio's have when they were just digging for dirt. I didn't find it.

"Ok, so I might have started dating someone new about two weeks ago, but it's kind of a big secret that could get both of us in trouble," I stated not giving too much away; waiting to gage her reaction.

"Is it someone from school?" she asked, a grin on her face.

"You could say that, but not really," I said and she tilted her head in confusion.

"You can tell me if you want Rachel, I'm not going to tell anyone."

I wanted to believe her so badly; and even though there was no evidence to support it, I did believe her. I kept telling my brain to shut up, to not say anything, to not tell her, but it just wouldn't listen. I guess that's what you get for letting it take over while I was alone in Will's office.

"I'm dating our Spanish teacher and Glee coach, Mr Shue," I said and she just stared at me. He shouldn't have left me alone in his office, I shouldn't have hatched a plan to help Quinn and make her my friend. And I definitely should not have told her that.

"So that's why you were having dirty dreams during Spanish, and why your mood suddenly got better when we had Glee club?" she said. She had lost her excited grin and was saying the words ever so slowly, as if she was contemplating each one to its full extent.

"Yes." It was all I could say. I couldn't deny it now, that would just be stupid, but I didn't want to fuel it any more, "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"I said I wouldn't, I mean I didn't exactly expect that to be your secret, but I said I wouldn't say anything," she said, focusing on me again, "But I have questions, if you don't mind?"

"Anything."

"Ok, so are you two like, official; how did you get together? Does he know that you have told me? Does anyone else know? How the hell have you kept this bottled up for so long?"

"Wow, that's a lot of questions."

"It's not every day you find out your new friend is dating your Spanish teacher."

"Ok, well, no, I'm not officially his girlfriend, like he hasn't asked me yet, but I'm kind of hoping it will happen soon, our next date is tomorrow night…" I started as I told her about how we got together and answering all of her questions. It felt good to get it off my chest, to tell someone; and it felt good to let out all my feelings.

Being at Quinn's last night had been a blessing, and as I drove over to Will's place, I had a new found confidence about myself, because I know if I had issues I had someone who could give me advice.

I knocked on his front door and I was greeted by him quite quickly. He was wearing quite a nice shirt, and whatever cologne he was wearing I would have to tell him to wear more often.

It wasn't until I was inside the door and he had taken my coat that I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. I felt him grin into the kiss and I pulled away, the same grin spreading over my face.

"Hey," he said his forehead leaning against mine.

"Hey," I said back, pulling away from him, "I missed you this week."

"Do I need to remind you that you saw me every day, most days you saw me twice, and do I need to make you remember breaking the rules in my office yesterday," he said smiling.

"Is that your way of saying you didn't miss me at all?" I asked coyly, pulling him over to the living room and sitting next to him on the couch.

"Definitely not, it's my way of leading into asking what exactly happened yesterday," he said honestly, looking into my eyes and watching me. I leaned my head into his chest and sighed, knowing it was best to just tell him despite my fears.

"Have you ever heard of the term, slushie-ing?" I asked him and he shook his head in response, waiting for me to continue, "Well it's where someone buys one of those giant slushies from the store around the corner and proceeds to throw them at a loser."

"That sounds horrible, but what does that have to do with you? That's doesn't sound like the kind of thing you would do Rachel."

"No Will," I said beginning to cry into his shoulder. This frustrated me so much, why did I always have to turn into that blubbering mess around him; I am sure that is not what he signed up for, "I am the one that they throw the slushies at."

"Who did it Rachel, I will take care of this, I will take care of them," he said and I shook my head against his chest, thankful I had worn waterproof makeup.

"No Will, its not worth it, its not worth risking them finding out about us!" I said and looked at him, "I didn't tell you this so you could yell at people at school for me, I told you so you could take care of me here and now."

"You told me because I wouldn't let it go, not because you wanted to."

"That's true", I said not sure what else say at that point.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" he said, an uncertainly becoming evident in his voice.

"Because I want to impress you and telling you that I'm a loser that has frozen drinks thrown at her on a regular basis is about as far in the other direction as you can go."

"What if I told you that everything you do impresses me and that the fact that you are strong enough to put up with what you have gone through is extremely sexy?"

"I'd think you were either lying or delusional," I said and he mocked a puppy dog sad face, "Or that you were incredibly sweet." I said leaning up to kiss him again.

"I am glad you came to me though, even if we did break the rules; its nice to know you came to me."

"So what is our plan for tonight", I asked him obviously changing the subject. I wasn't sure whether to tell him about Quinn yet, but I knew I had to tell him eventually.

"Well I kind of took the liberty of renting a movie I thought you would like and ordering in some Italian, since I know that's kind of your favourite," he said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Can I ask you a kind of an odd question?" I asked him and he nodded for me to continue, "I someone were to hypothetically ask me what we were, what would the answer be?"

"Human?" he said and I pouted as he laughed, "We are us Rachel, who would you need to define us to?"

"Me," I said simply and he thought about it some more.

"What do you want us to be Rachel?" he said. He was making it clear that he wanted me to make the first move, or at least I was hoping that was what it was.

"I want to be able to tell people that you are my boyfriend, that we are a couple; that is if we could tell people about us I mean," I said looking away from him.

"Rachel, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend," he said. It was exactly what I wanted him to say, and although a part of my mind was trying to tell me that he was only saying it because that is what I wanted to ear; I ignored it and believed him anyway.

"Yes."

8888

thanks

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

_I have returned. It has been about two years, and I am back. I have a few chapters up my sleeve and I promise, I won't be going on another two year hiatus. I will be continuing this story and starting another one. I would love to hear from anyone who loves this story, because one review I got was the inspiration for my return. Thanks, De xx_

Chapter 8

As I drove myself home from my date, I couldn't help but think about the fact that he had asked me to be his girlfriend. I guess it didn't mean anything would change; it wasn't as if he was going to kiss me at school or that we could tell everyone about us, but it didn't matter. He wanted me. He was a gorgeous man, not some school boy, and he wanted me, a high school senior with two friends and a looming graduation.

Thinking about friends made me realize two things. Firstly, I promised I would call Quinn when I got home from my date; and secondly, I didn't tell him Quinn knew. Suddenly I felt nervous. Would he be mad? Would he say I couldn't be trusted? Would he still want me? I tried to put it out of my head as I arrived in the driveway. My father's seeing me all worked up wouldn't leaned itself to the lie I had told them. After all, how could studying at Quinn's house make me so worried?

I turned off the car and headed into the house. One of my fathers was in the living room watching a documentary on what looked like rabbits, and from what I could see, the other had already gone to bed. I walked into the living room and waved at my father who paused the television when he noticed my presence.

"Hey Sweetie, how was studying at Quinn's house? Did you guys get your project done?" he said patting the chair next to him willing me to sit down.

"It was fine, we got most of it done, but I might have to hang out with her sometime next week to finish it off. Would that be okay daddy?" I asked. I hadn't planned anything with Quinn or Will yet, but I thought it was better to be on the safe side.

"Yes, that would be fine, you know that Rachel," he said switching off the television, "But I think for now, it would be best if we both got some sleep. I know there is no school, but don't you have your vocal lesson and then dance tomorrow?"

"Yes daddy, I was just about to head up stairs, goodnight," I said and kissed him on the cheek before going up stairs. I tried to hide my grin until I closed and locked my bedroom door. I dumped my bag on the bed and rummaged through it, pulling out my phone and dialing Quinn's number.

"Hello?" she said before the line had a chance to get through even one ring.

"Hey Quinn"

"Hey Rachel! Could you just give me one second?" she asked.

"Sure", I said before I heard her put the phone down and pick up whom I assumed was Beth and begin singing her a lullaby. It was a beautiful rendition of '_Hush little baby' _and I wondered why she didn't ask for more solo's in glee club. I guessed it was early days, but I didn't know she could sing like that. I was lost in thoughts about the numerous duet numbers we could perform when I heard her pick up the phone once more.

"Rach? You still there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Has anyone ever told you that you have a lovely singing voice? You really should sing more in glee club and definitely take some vocal lessons and things like that?"

"Thanks, but with Beth, I don't have time to do anything more. Between school and Cheerios and glee club, my plate is kind of full."

"Yea, I guess so; I think we should sing a duet in glee though."

"Sure, but anyway, you didn't call to talk about Beth or me or my voice, I'm hoping you called to tell me about your date?"

"Yes, I kind of did," I said suddenly feeling really shy about the whole thing.

"So, how was it?" she asked suddenly sounding very giddy about the whole thing.

"It was amazing, fantastic, oh Quinn, I had such a great time. He ordered Italian because he knew it was my favorite and we watched a movie and cuddled."

"Nawwww, that's so cute, gah, I need every detail, this is such a love story."

"He also asked me to be his girlfriend, like his real girlfriend."

"Wow, that's awesome," she said suddenly getting distracted from the phone call.

"Is everything okay Quinn?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I have to go, Beth has just woken up again. Do you have time to talk tomorrow?"

"I'm busy all morning, but did you want to meet up in the afternoon? About four?"

"That sounds great Rachel, but I'll have Beth."

"I'll meet you at your place then?"

"That sounds awesome, thanks Rach," she said sounding shocked that I still wanted to hang out when she had a baby. I guess her Cheerio friends weren't so accommodating.

I hung up the phone, still on a high from the night, trying to calm down. It was already midnight and I did have a vocal lesson at eight.

WILLRACHELWILLRACHEL

I was greeted in the morning by a text message from Will.

_Hey Rach. I can't stop thinking about you, about last night. Any chance I can see you during the weekend, before school on Monday?_

I wanted to reply straight away, but I was about to walk into my vocal lesson so I tried to put Will to the back of my head and focus. After all, my NYADA audition was only weeks away and if I got in, i would be leaving for the city at the end of the year. If I got in, this would also be something I would have to discuss with Will, but I couldn't think about that right now.

"Good morning Rachel! How are you, I'm going to get some tea, could you warm up in the piano room and I will meet you in there in a few moments?" my vocal coach Jess said. I nodded and headed into the piano room, sitting in front of the piano and doing my usual warm ups.

I took a moment to reply to Will's text message.

_I will see what I can do, can I call you this afternoon? xx_

I said and put the phone back in my pocket just as my vocal lesson began.

WILLRACHELWILLRACHEL

After my vocal lesson and then dance class, I got in my car and headed over to Quinn's house. it was strange getting used to having a friend that wasn't Kurt, and even he had been distant lately. He had been hanging out with Mercedes, that girl from glee club, and I hadn't spoken to him about anything other than auditions for NYADA in two weeks. It was even stranger being friends with a Cheerio, but Quinn really wasn't just a Cheerio, she was so much more than the other airheads.

Speaking of other airheads, I saw two of them outside Quinn's house as I pulled up. I wondered if I should get out of the car or if I should hang back and wait until they left, but it was too late. Quinn had seen me and was now beckoning for me to come and join them on the front porch.

Reluctantly, I got out of my car and locked it, walking around and heading up her driveway. As I got closer, I recognized the two girls as Brittney and Santana. Brittney I knew from English class. She was a Cheerio, but probably one of the more harmless of the bunch. I had never been slushied at her hand, but Santana was a different story, she had slushied me hundreds of times.

This just made it all the more difficult for me to make those last few steps up the driveway, but Quinn was beaming at me and she really was trying to be my friend. Their backs were too me, so I couldn't even tell what they thought of mine and Quinn's new friendship.

"Hey Rachel! Santana and Brittney and I were just practicing for the Cheerios meet next Friday. We ran a bit over time, we are finishing up now though," she said quite quickly, probably sensing my nerves.

"That's okay, hi Britney, hi Santana, that's okay Quinn, I have a quick phone call I need to make anyway. Do you mind if I make it while you guys finish up?" I said and she looked at me knowingly. I got a happy wave from Britney and a slight grunt from Santana, but nothing that made me more nervous or anything that made me feel more at ease.

"Sure Rach, head on upstairs, make your call, I shall be up in about ten minutes or so, how does that sound?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks Quinn, bye Santana, bye Britney," I said and raced up the stairs," already dialing Will's number.

"Hey Babe," he said when he answered the call, "I was wondering when I would hear from you."

"Hey, how is your Saturday going?" I said trying to make cute conversation. I had never had to do this before with a boyfriend. Usually, with Finn, all I had to do was answer his dumb questions over and over again until he understood, then he would tell me about things I didn't care about like cars or the football team and ultimately I would hang up on the pretense that I had vocal training to do.

"It's going well, grading papers and about to have dinner with my parents tonight. How about you gorgeous, what have you been doing for the day?"

"Well, I had vocal lessons this morning and then I had dance class and now I am over at Quinn's house waiting for her to finish practicing for Cheerios."

"Wait, you are at Quinn's house? Does she know that it is me that you are calling?"

"Maybe?" I said not really wanting to answer. I had two options, I could play dumb, act like it was no big deal telling Quinn, or I could convince him that Quinn was a trustworthy friend and that she could be trusted with this secret. I went with the latter option, after all, I don't want him to think I'm some silly schoolgirl, "Look Will, I had to tell someone, and trust me, we can trust Quinn Fabray with this secret, I know we can."

I finished speaking and the thirty seconds it took him to respond made my heart race. Although it was thirty seconds, it felt like a lifetime before he responded. At first, my heart began to race and my palms began to sweat. Then my breath began to hitch and catch on itself and I felt a tear go down my face. I began breathing heavily and trying to calm myself down, but I was sure to pull away from the phone to make sure he wouldn't hear me.

He still hadn't said anything, and I wasn't sure what to do, so I spoke again.

"Will?"

"It's fine Rachel, I will see you on Monday," he said and hung up the phone. That was it; he said nothing else and just hung up the phone. He didn't sound mad exactly, but worried, and stressed. At this point, I was upset and glad that I had told Quinn, at least now I had someone to talk to.


	9. Chapter 9

On Monday morning I headed straight to Will's office, hoping I could catch him before any other students showed up. it was an hour before school was meant to start, but I knew the Cheerios were already here, which meant if need be, Quinn was already here. She would be practicing on the field, but if I needed her, I could see her before class.

As I rounded the corner, I could see that he was indeed in his office, but when I tried the handle, the door was locked. He looked up, obviously hearing the attempted entry and for a second I saw a pang of annoyance drift onto his face before he smiled a little and got up to open his office door.

I don't know what I was expecting to happen when he opened the door, but he didn't even look at me, he simply looked down at the pages he was grading and returned to his seat.

"Will?" I asked. He looked up at me and it was only then that I saw the extent of the exhaustion on his face and the bags under his eyes.

"You shouldn't have told anyone, this is already a hard enough secret to keep without worrying that if I give a student a bad grade, she could tell on us just to be petty."

I got angry. This was not a student teacher conversation and therefore he had no right to tell me who I could and couldn't tell about my relationships.

"You don't even know her, and clearly you aren't even going to give her a chance. You know what Will, I like you, and I really want this to work, even with all of the hassles and the secrets and the problems we are bound to encounter, but if I am going to be treated like a child in my own relationship, what is the damn point?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, and it only fueled my anger. Sure, I was probably over-reacting slightly, but what could I do, I had been dwelling over what he would say all weekend, and I just snapped. I ran out of his office and down the hall. I paused for a moment, to see if he would follow me, but after no sign of him came, I continued down the hall to the auditorium.

What I didn't know, was that Quinn had seen most of what had gone on, and she was furious. She knew Will was aware that Rachel didn't really have any friends and yet he had shut her down because she told her good news to the one friend she did have. She knew Coach Sylvester would be waiting, but she was Rachel's only friend, and she had to do something.

She marched right up to his office and opened the door, slamming it behind her. he looked up, startled, his eyes all puffy and red, and for a moment, her furious mood dimmed. At least he wasn't feeling happy about what had just happened.

"What did you do?" she asked him loudly, demanding an answer.

"Quinn I really don't think…"

"What did you do?" She said again, this time growing impatient.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing any more than she does. I don't know what the rules are and I don't know what they should be. I don't know if she should have told you or not, but it doesn't make me comfortable."

"So you made her yell and then cry because you are scared?"

"She's crying?" he asked looking upset, "Where is she?"

"The auditorium, probably singing, but you aren't going there."

"I'm not?"

"No, I am, and you are going to think about this, what you are okay with, what you want, what this all means to you, then you can see her."

"But…" he said and then sighed knowing that Quinn was right. He really had gotten himself into a big mess dating me, but both of us were too far into it to give up now. I heard footsteps coming towards the auditorium and then I heard Quinn's voice calling my name. at this point I didn't know what she had said to Will. For all I knew Will just hadn't come after me.

"Rachel, there you are. Did you want to ditch school today? Did you want to go to the mall or something?"

"Thanks Quinn, but I can't. I have a math test third period. I will just suffer through the day and head home with some ice cream."

"Well, how about just skipping till first break? We have double Spanish this morning and I really don't want to go to that."

"Me neither. Wait, why don't you want to go?" I asked as I looked up at Quinn confused.

"I might have just yelled at our Spanish teacher."

"You didn't?" I said with a giggle.

"I saw your fight. No one treats a friend of Quinn Fabray like that."

"Thanks."

"No Problem."

"So what do you want to do first period?" Quinn asked me and I thought for a moment. It made me look at Quinn for a second in a new light. She really was a great friend.

"What would your mum say about you skipping school?"

"Well, as far as she is concerned I'm a grown up. I have a kid of my own and it's my decision. I think she would understand if I wanted a morning off. I haven't taken a day off since I had Beth."

"Well, what if we spent the morning at your place? We can hang out with Beth and catch up on the work we would be missing in Spanish?" I said. I really didn't want to see Will, but I still needed my perfect grades to have a hope of getting into NYADA.

"Yea cool, I'll drive."

WILLRACHELWILLRACHEL

The hour and a half at Quinn's house went by way too fast. I got to know more about her and her mother and of course her daughter Beth who is now two years old and is so cute. She seemed to like me, and found a way to make me smile. Quinn's mother was a little curious as to why we weren't in school, but she saw us studying and didn't say much. Before I knew it though we were back in the halls of McKinley and I was avoiding Wills' office. That's when I heard it.

"Could Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray please see Mr Shuester in his office immediately," Came a voice over the PA system. I thought about ignoring it, but I knew that would only be childish. I saw Quinn on the way to his office and she looked pissed off, whereas I felt nothing but remorse not only for yelling at him, but for skipping his class. My head really was all over the place. We both rounded the corner to his office and walked in, putting our books down and sitting silently.

"You both missed class this morning," he said frankly, not adding any hint of emotion to the comment. It was then that Quinn got her Spanish book out and slammed it on his desk. I followed, placing my book on the desk carefully.

"You will see Mr Shue that all of the necessary work has been completed and we did not miss anything at all," Quinn said boldly and I nodded, feeling slightly shy as he looked over our work. He looked stressed, and I could tell he had been crying.

"Ok, well, then I guess you were in my class this morning, my mistake, you are free to go Quinn," he said and we were both kind of shocked. She looked at me, unsure if she should leave for two reasons. For one, the two of us being alone in Will's office could certainly raise some suspicion and two, she wasn't sure I could handle it. I nodded for her to leave though. Class had started now, so I felt pretty safe.

"Ok, but you two better sort your shit out. And for the record, I won't say a word to anyone, so if that's all you have to argue about, then get over it," she said, directing most of her comments at the shocked teacher. She looked at me, and I knew she wouldn't head back to class until she saw me come out of the office, but she left nonetheless. As she did, I turned to Will, looking into his eyes.

"So you are going to lie for us? You are going to pretend we were in your class this morning?"

"Yes," he said, noticing that Quinn had forgotten her Spanish book.

"Why?"

"Because it is kind of my fault you weren't in my class, isn't it?"

"Yes," it was my turn to give him some short answers.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not a child you know, I may be young, and here, in these walls, I am one of your students, but that gives you no right to become the boss in our relationship."

"I know. I wish you had talked to me about it first though, we agreed that no one could know and I thought…"

"I'm sorry. I hate that we can't talk about things when they happen and discuss them wherever we are."

"Me too."

"I wish you would trust Quinn," I said. I know it is a fantasy, but I can't help but imagine double dates and movie nights and holidays with us all together.

"After the way she yelled at me, I do."

"What did she say?" I asked. Quinn didn't really tell me what she had said.

"It doesn't matter, but she is a smart girl. Seems grown up for her age."

"That happens when you have a child," I said and he looked at me confused, "Quinn has a two year old daughter Beth. She got pregnant in tenth grade. Now she juggles Glee and Cheerios and school with an A grade average and goes home and looks after a two year old the rest of the time."

"Wow, that's commitment."

"Yeah, I wish you could meet Beth, she is seriously the most adorable kid. She sings, just like Quinn. Oh, that was something else I wanted to talk to you about, Quinn should get some more solo's in Glee club. And a duet, we want to perform the duet for sectionals."

"You are so cute when you babble Rachel," he said and I blushed.

"Well your cute when you look like you have been crying."

"I wish I could kiss you right now."

"I wish I could kiss you too."

"Just do it, if anyone is coming, ill bang on the door and let you lovebirds know," came Quinn's voice from outside the door and we both just laughed. I reached out for his hand and walked around the desk. I leaned up to his standing frame and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed me back, this time with a little more force and wrapped his arms around me. I felt warm in his embrace, it was nice, but I didn't want to push our luck.

"I'll see you at Glee after school?" he said hopefully.

"Yes, we will be there, right Quinn?"

"Right," she shouted through the door.

"What about after Glee?"

"What about it?"

"I'll meet you at your place," I said boldly as I picked up both mine and Quinn's books and walked out of his office, blowing him a kiss as I did.


End file.
